


Tales from Camelot Collection

by jillc



Series: A Collection of One Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Funny, Mental Breakdown, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: A series of one shots about various characters. The stories are different in tone exploring various characters attitudes, friendships and ambitions. It set across the five seasons and is mainly canon, but once in a while I may go awol! Enjoy. :)
Relationships: Alice/Gaius (Merlin), Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gaius/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Kara/Mordred (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Nimueh (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Morgause (Merlin), Nimueh/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A Collection of One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785052
Kudos: 9





	Tales from Camelot Collection

Sister

Summary: Morgana had the same dream every night for weeks. Could she find the courage to investigate its meaning and confront where it was leading her?

Morgana stirred her eyes opening suddenly. The dream had come back again, but this time she was determined to follow its path. She eased herself out of the bed in the hut that she was residing in, she shivered as the door opened. She breathed in concentrating trying to read which way her senses would take her. The midnight air moved about her, as if it was a mysterious fog gathering around her. She moved instinctively forward trusting her magic to show her the way. In the top of the sky the moon bathed her in light. She was mesmerized and all of a sudden excited over how clear the path was to her.

She’d had the dream for so many weeks now, it always started with the cry of the wind. Almost as if a familiar voice was calling to her, urging her to come. But on every other night, as she had reached the door, her nerves had failed her. So much so, that she was beginning to doubt her sanity. All of a sudden, she struggled to work out the reality from the lies. In the end she would block it out, trying to close her mind to the feeling and the calling. 

But as the dream came back on yet another night, she began to question the reasons for it. She had assumed it was a bad thing, but what if it was not? Suppose this was a sign? Maybe her senses were leading her to something important? To someone important. As her confidence grew, she had vowed the next time the dream arrived, she would face it and get to the bottom of it.

As she walked forward into the valley up ahead, she could hear the wolves calling out to the moon. She took a few seconds to look and listen, it thrilled her and scared her at the same time. But suddenly the wind began to call once more. As she tilted her ear towards it, she listened hard, trying to identify the sound. Then in a feeling of euphoria she heard it again.

“Sister, sister!” it called, she stood there opened mouthed amazed at the discovery. Surely this could not be true? She had sacrificed her sister only two years ago, even now she’d missed her so much. But then the voice called again and this time she could feel it encircling her, urging her forward. Her first thought was to fight it, but then as the voice called again, she gave in.

She walked down the old Druid hill and ahead of her stood the ruins of Macaver Castle. This old castle was shrouded in mystery and folklore. To those with magic, it was a special place where High Priestesses had practiced their magical art. It had been one of the places that Morgause had told Morgana about, when her sister was nursing her back to health after she’d been poisoned. She had learnt so much in that time, how to control her magic, how to incant spells but most of all she had revelled in finding a person with whom, she could be herself. No more hiding her magic, denying herself, terrified in case Uther had found out.

She was within feet of the castle a sudden mist blew from the hill half covering the moon. The wolf continued its lonely cries. She viewed the ruins nervously taking in the creepy vines which tangled around the windows and covered each part of it. Through the window she could see the figure of the wolf, as it continued to serenade the moon.

She carefully walked into the ruins, aware of how delicate the stone work was. It had been there for generations it was one of Albion’s oldest magical places. She could feel its history as she moved around it. She was aware that everything had gone quiet, but she had a sense of no longer being alone, it filled her with elation. She could sense her feet away, she breathed in her scent on the air before turning around.

“Sister!”  
“Is it really you?” Morgana cried out, going over to where her sister stood looking through one of the windows. Then they were hugging and Morgause was touching her face.

“Morgana, I am so happy I was allowed to see you tonight,”

“But how?” Morgana asked, suddenly fearful as to how it was possible.

“Tonight, is a special night, I was granted a unique opportunity by the sidhe’s to see you. To tell you, that you must continue the fight. I know you have been troubled, but nothing must stand in the way of overcoming Camelot and bringing magic back to the land,”

“I am trying, but I miss you so much,”

“As I miss you. Do you remember me telling you about this place?” Morgause asked, moving away.

“I remember, you said it was one of the oldest magical places in the Kingdom,”

“Yes, sister. It was here that I and so many other sorceresses plied their trade, as we learnt about our magic. Come over here,”

Morgana allowed herself to be led over to the corner of the ruins. Morgause pointed out into the night and suddenly Morgana noticed a big alter ahead in the distance. 

“It was here that I did my first magic spell. Over on the Alter of Barrabith, only those with magic can see the Alter. I wanted to show you this place, so if you ever lose any hope you can come here and find inspiration from the ages of the past,”

“That is amazing, sister,” Morgana breathed. By now the moonlight was shining on the Alter and all she could do was stare at the stunning magical place. She could feel her confidence returning, from the Alter, from the moon and most of all from her sister Morgause. All of a sudden, a feeling of fierce determination filled every part of her and she knew that she could now finish the job, she and Morgause had started. 

“I won’t let you down, Morgause,” Morgana promised her.

Once again, she heard her voice around her in the wind.

“I know you won’t my sister,”

Taking one last look, Morgana turned around and made for home, her head full of ideas and her spirit dancing with delight.

The End


End file.
